Hermione's Secret
by MistressSilverWings
Summary: Hermione has a dark, dark secret. A secret so dark that it threatens to destroy her and those around her. Can anyone help her, help her to trust again and ask for help? Or will she give in to the demons of her past and present?
1. Default Chapter

Ummmmm........this is my first fanfiction so please be nice? I guess that it will be ok ot get a couple of flames, I guess.Uh......I hope that my fic will atleast keep your attention for a little while. Anywayz enough chatter, I will now start my fic. Also.....I owe a humongous thnaks to Kyleigh!!! She has shown me soooo much support in all of my writngs!Luv ya girl!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Hermione's Secret -chapter 1  
**************************************************************************************************  
Hermione Granger has a secret, a very dark one.One so dark that it threatens to destroy her and those around her.Can anyone help her, help her to learn to trust again? To ask for help?  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
It was once again that time of year, the start of term. For once Hermione Greanger,who was now in her sixth year and a prefect, was not jumping up and down with joy at the thought of going back to her beloved school, instead she was dreading it. She knew that something bad was going to happen, something very bad indeed.And when it happend, it would be all because of her.Hermione had been sitting in her windowsill, so now she turned ot go to sleep, tomorrow would be a long day.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
"Hermione Granger! If you don't hurry up we will be late for the train!", Courtney Granger called to her daughter impatiently.  
  
"I'm hurring Mum! I just have to get the last of my stuff that won't fit into my trunk!", Hermione yelled down to her mother.  
  
Courtney sighed and began tapping her finger nails on the table to a little tune in her head.Finally she heard Hermione stomp down the steps with her arms full.She got a bag out of the cabnit and handed it to Hermione while saying," Lets go, lets go!"  
  
The ride was not that long, only about an hour away.While on the way there, Hermione was thinking about how this year was going to turn out.She didn;t care that she was a prefect, because she had exspected to be one for a long, long time, ever since she was a second year.Also the prospect of seeing Harry and Ron wasn't something that she looked foward to anymore.They only saw her as something to use, for grades and for entertainment.It made her sick, but she couldn't hate them, for she felt that compared to what she was and how they treated her, she was lucky to have friends at all.Hermione sighed and shook her head, she tried to sleep through the rest of the car ride.  
  
*****************************************************  
"Hermione owl your father and I atleast twice a month, dear.", Courtney asked her daughter.  
  
"Sure, Mother.", Hermione answered absantly.  
  
She gave her mother short hug and pushed her trolly through the wall between platforms nine and ten.Walking into the wizard world gave her a sense of relief, to be away from so many strangers.Handing her luggage to an atendent Hermione climbed onto the train and looked for an empty compartment.There was one at the back that was empty except for one person, male by the looks of it, who was sitting in the shadows.  
  
"May I sit here?", Hermione asked the boy softly.  
  
He didn't really give an answer, just shrugged, and Hermione took that as a yes.She sat down across form him and opened her book on Gillyweed.Getting lost in her reading, she wasn't paying any to anyhting but her book.So she didn't give a responce when he asked her why she wasn't with Harry or Ron.  
  
"Hullo? Anyone in there? Or is little mudblood too occupied thinking about the-boy-who-wouldn't-die?",said the cold voice of Draco Malfoy.Hermione's head snapped up at that, her dull blue eyes widended in shock.She had deffintly heard that.  
  
She responded venomously,"Oh? And where are your "friends", or should I say cronies? Couldn't even get people as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle to stick by you?"  
  
Draco gave her a mudurous look and turned his face back toward the window, he wouldn't admit that she was right.After about five minutes of staring at nothing of interest, he tried once again to get her attention."Well atleast tell me why you aren't with your friends, and sitting in the same compartment as your worst enemy at Hogwarts?"  
  
Hermione slammed her book at the mention of her "friends".She looked up and glared at Draco coldly."What does it matter? Last time I checked Malfoy, you couldn't care less if I fell dead by Aveda Kedavra."  
  
Draco didn't say anything because just then the train came to a halt, and both he and Hermione yet to change into their school robes.He would catch up to her later, maybe at a prefects meeting.  
  
******************************************************  
Ok, if i'm not very quick in updating I a number of reasons,1-I am on The Golden Hornet News staff at my school and I still have to write 5 articules by October 8th.2-Reviews, need reviews.3-ummmmm.........laziness? 


	2. Chapter TwoArriving At Hogwarts

Sorry, sorry I know that it has been so long but like I said in chapter one, I've been really busy. This is going to be jam packed so I thought that I would just hurry and get this chapter out before I never haver time to again. So without further ado here is chapter two.  
  
*********Hermione's Secret-Chapter Two************  
  
Stepping off the train, Hermione looked around at her surroundings uninterestedly. She saw Hagrid leading all the scared looking first years to the boats at the lakes edge, as well as all of her supposed "friends" getting off of sepret compartments.  
  
"Hey, Hermione why didn't you sit with me and Harry on the train?!," Ron Weasly called out to Hermione over all the commotion. He and Harry Potter made their way to her and each gave her a short hug.  
  
Hey guys. Sorry, I would have sat with ya'll except I didn't know where ya'll were sitting. Also I had to sit in the prefects compartment.," she lied,"How was ya'lls summer at The Burrow?"  
  
Harry and Ron answered that they had both had a great summer and that it would have been better if she had been there too. Hermione inwardly frowned, disgusted because she knew that there were hidden meanings behind Ron and Harry's words. She shuddered slightly and began walking towards to magical carriages, that would take all second year and above to Hogwarts Castle. Ron and Harry followed behind her hurriedly to keep up.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione stepped out of the carriage with a disgusted look on her face. The conversation had been full of hidden meanings and was very strained, at least it was for her. She had been uncomfortable through the whole thing. It was hard to believe how much Harry and Ron had changed over the past couple of years. They had gone form sweet and innocent to pricks. Hermione rolled her eyes and then shuddered once more. Thank-God that they had reached the castle and were now walking into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione quickly sat in between Ginny and Lavender so she wouldn't have to deal with "wondering hands" all through the feast. Turning her attention to Dumbledor as he stood up to speak after Professor McGonagal had finished sorting the new first years.  
  
"Students, new and old, welcome to Hogwarts once more. It is wonderful to have you all here in dark times such as theses and espically since home-schooling is such a big thing to do now. I am pleased to know that some witches and wizards still remember that Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world. Anyway as you should all know, The Forbbiden Forest is of course forbbiden to all students, hence the name. Now, as for prefects, for Ravenclaw -Miss Mary Buggerby and Mr. Zarchary Leroy. For Hufflepuff- Miss Natalie Thomson and Mr. Jonathan Tomas. Prefects for Sytherian- Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinsan. And last but certainly not least, Gryffindor- Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Dead Thomas. The Head Boy and Girl are Miss Catrina Binxz from Ravenclaw and Mr. Wallis Zuggerby. Thank-you and now let the feast begin!," said Professor Albus Dumbledor.  
  
"Great job Hermione!! I always knew that you would be a prefect!,"squealed Lavender and Ginny in unison.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything because she was a little shocked at the news of Draco Malfoy becoming a Prefect. He had always slacked off in every class except Potions and that was only because he was a major suck-up to Snape.'Snape must have had something to do with it.,' she desided in her mind.Hermione was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt someone's eyes burning into her back.She looked up from her plate and turned around to find Draco Malfoy's eyes on her. Frozen she could do nothing until he looked away, and when he did she heaved a great sigh of releif. She didn't know better she would say that Malfoy was a actually a human being by the looks of his eyes.  
  
"Hermione what kind of thoughts are those?Thinking about a Malfoy in any sense except in digust. Why, Malfoy has to be one of the evilest bein-" Hermione paused in her mutterings to herself because she had just realized what she had been about to say. Saying that Malfoy was one of the evilest beings on Earth made her wonder how evil people would see her as if they knew the truth. Hermione blinked back tears at the thought. People would want her dead if they knew the truth about her, behind all of her studying and know-it-all facts. The real her that everyone would hate and shun.  
  
"Hey Hermi are you ok? You haven't eaten a thing and you haven't said a word since we walked up to the castle. What the matter?,"asked Harry with fake concern, at least it seemed fake to her, everything did nowadays.  
  
She sighed and responded,"No you guys I'm fine, I'm just tired from the journey here. Plus me and my mom had a big lunch before coming here. And don't call me Hermi!"she said in a fake happy voice. It digusted her to no end on how they thought she was. They didn't know her, no one did. For if anyone ever found out who the real her was, would surely die. Her "father" would make sure of that. Suddenly standing up she rushed out of the Great Hall ignoring the calls from her fellow Gryffindors', for she was overcome with a great pain in her back that could only mean one thing, she was in trouble.  
  
******************************  
Unnoticed by anyone else, Draco Malfoy quickly got up to follow the Granger girl that had just ran out of the Great Hall with an expression on her face of unbelievable pain.  
  
He saw her run into the Forbbiden Forest and quickly followed, staying at least ten feat away from her. When she stopped and he got close enough he saw her laying in a fatal position, curled into a shivering ball. She would cry out every now and then but, seemed to refuse to cry. Her eyes were clenched tightly together, as were her hands that were around her knees.  
  
The next thing Draco remembered was a blinding white light and then.......darkness.  
  
*******************************  
Not bad, huh? I was in a particularly good mood when I was writing this, and I am really happy at how it has turned out. Thank-you for waiting for so long for this chapter. Reviews are always welcome!!No flames!!!!!! Flames are evil!!!I need good reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3 Where Are We

I don't know what brought this on but, lately I just want to write. LOL, I guess that's a good thing for my readers, huh?Newayz, I owe another HUGE thanks to Kyleigh for all of her support in all of my stories!! Some of yall would maybe know her better by her pen name: Sweet Sere, read her stories, they are off the hook!!! Also thanks to all of my other reviewers!!  
  
Hermione's Secret-Chapter Three-Where Are We  
************************************************  
When Draco woke up he couldn't see a thing, it was all pitch black. Yet, after looking around at nothing for a while, he could slowly see shapes beginning to take form.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione where are you? You have to be here, I saw you go with me when the light hit!", Draco whispered urgently.  
  
He was answered with,"Shut up you stupid idiot! Do you want us to get caught?Don't you know where we are?", form Hermione, who's voice was coming form somewhere across the room.  
  
"Hermione where are you?", he asked once more into the darkness.  
  
He heard her sigh and then heard walk over to where he was.When she reached him, the lights came on.When he got a good look at Hermione he was shocked beyond reason, because to put it nicely, she looked like shit.Her hair looked like it hadn't been washed in days, the bushy brown was now a darker red, looking strangely like blood.Her clothes were barely there and the parts that were, had tons of tears and blood all over them.Hermione's face didn't look like it belonged to her, because she had one black eye, multiple cuts all over her face,a really horrid gash right across her left cheek and run up to her forehead.  
  
Her upper lip was practically torn in two, it looked like an old wound that had just been re-opened. Since most of her clothes had been torn away, her shirt was just barely hanging on her sruprizingly very thin body.On her her arms were gashes that made the gash on her face look like nothing more than a scrape.Blood was pouring out of every one.Her legs that weren't even half covered, had cuts, gashes, and blisters all over. But the worst injury, worse than the cuts, bruises that were everywhere, gaping gashes, and scares.It was the long jagged gaping wound that was right in the middle of her stomach, just barely above her belly button.That was where most of the blood was coming from, it looked like it had been done with a dagger or possibly a hex.All in all, she had obviously gotten the living shit beat out of her.  
  
"What are you staring at, you freak!?" snapped Hermione, annoyed at his stare.Like he had never seen the result of a beating before.She rolled her eyes, acting on the outside as if she was not beaten to a bloody pulp.Yet, on the inside, she was screaming with every breath and movement.It had been worse this time, Hermione wondered what she had done to displease him once again.She was brought out of her thoughts when Draco began asking a million questions at once, not acting like himself as all.  
  
"What in the hell, happened to you? You got the shit beat out of you! Who did you piss off?", finally stopping to breath, Draco looked at Hermione ecxpectently.She looked down at the ground for a second and then looked up again.Her eyes and face were completely emotionless as she told him what had happened.  
  
"Well, after the light thingy hit us, we ended up here.I would say that was about 2 hours ago. Well, I woke up right after we got here and some Death Eaters came and brought me to this weird room.There were all kinds of bodies hanging up there, it was digusting.He-they tortured me......with knifes, axes, fists, and anything else they could find. After they had finished and then left.I found that I still had my wand, and used it to escape to come here.,"she paused.'Well its almost half the truth, but like that's any better Hermione!',she mentally screamed at herself.  
  
Draco had gone back to staring because he couldn't believe that someone as small as Hermione could go through all that and still have a clear head.Other girls would either be dead or very close to it."Well how do we get out of.........wherever we are?," he asked her hopefully.  
  
He saw her wince and shudder slightly, but brushed it off as to being because of her wounds.Her wounds! Draco looked at them again and saw that she needed medical attention right away. How much of an ass was he not to realize that when he first saw them? He rolled his eyes at himself and walked towards Hermione to see if anything could be done about them now.  
  
"To get out of here I suggest that we go out the same-,"she stopped short on what she was saying because she saw Draco coming to look at her wounds.'If he sees them at a closer look, he might regonize some things I really don't need to be exposed right now.',she thought worriedly, taking a step back for every step he took forward.  
  
Draco could plainly see that Hermione obviously didn't trust him with her injuries.He stopped his decent and asked once again how to get out of this Godforsaken place.She answered,"As I was saying before, to get out of here we need to go out the same way we came in."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and asked,"And we got her.....how?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him annoyedly and just said simply one word,"Apparation."  
  
"What! We didn't get here by apparation, we got here by that weird bright light!".he practically screamed.  
  
"I told you earlier to shut the hell up! Are you trying to get us caught!," she snapped at him.  
  
Suddenly both of the two teens heard footsteps coming this way while glaring, Hermione took his hand and shut her eyes in consantration.Once again there was a bright flash and the only remains of their presence there was bloodstains in the floor form Hermione.  
  
*********  
Serpent De Fu- I changed my settings ok! Are you happy now? Sheesh,I didn't even know my settings were like that.  
Anyway, everybody this took me longer than I thought it would, sorry.I will hopefully have chapter four out sooner than I had this one out. Ja Ne! 


	4. Close Call

Sorry that its been so long. I have had some things going on like I said in my first chapter. Also, my mom's boyfriend is here and is being insufferable! Anyway, thanks once again Kyleigh! And now, without further ado, here is chapter 4!!  
  
Chapter Four-Close Call  
  
When Draco and Hermione left the room, the next thing they knew they were back in the dark woods of the Forbbiden Forest.Hermione was already getting up to leave when Draco got up and asked her,"How the hell did you apparate on Hogwarts Grounds'?!"  
  
Hermione gave an impatient sigh and answered,"We aren't on Hogwarts Grounds' dumb ass! Did you not realize just how far you followed me into this Godforsaken forest? Hogwarts's property only covers about a mile into this place.Still, it is covered by magical protection, but one could still apparate!"  
  
Feeling like a dumb ass, but still curious he asked another question."How the fuck would a mudblood like you know how to apparate? And what is with the bright light? Also, where were we, why do you look like you got the living shit beat out of you?"  
  
"None of those things, Malfoy, are any of your business! Now, I'm sure you know your way out of here, so if you would be so kind," at that point she rolled her eyes," as to leave me alone?!"  
  
Shocked, Draco just stared as she walked back to the castle, probably just in time for the first class of the day. After standing still for a second he suddenly realized that if he didn't hurry, he would be late!   
  
***  
Walking into the castle, Hermione looked around to see if anyone was around to see her looking like shit. After taking a quick look around she saw that no one was and quickly walked down the left hall, walked up three staircase, and entered an ignored tower. She stopped at a painting of a woman with silver and violet eyes.The painting did not say anything but just smiled and seemingly waited.Hermione opened her mouth and said quietly "Cortanis Alumos"  
  
The painting smiled and swung open.Hermione took another quick look around and then stepped inside.  
  
Inside was a secret room, that not even Dumbledore knew of, for Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, or Helga Hufflepuff knew anything about it. Salazar Sytherian had made it for secret purposed and therefor did not tell anyone about it. Also it had spells and hexes protecting it from any wandering teacher or student.  
  
In the room there was a whole bookshelf full of bottles with strange liquids and unknown specimens. On another side was another bookshelf, filled to the top with thick books, all about the Dark Arts. In the middle there were two long couches facing each other, with a small table in the middle. In the farthest corner away from the painting, there was a small bed, just big enough to fit a small frame like Hemione's on.   
She walked over to the first shelf and pulled out 3 bottles. One had, Dragon's Blood in it, another contained a weird blue liquid, and the last had a very fine white powder.  
  
Taking the bottles, she walked over to a table that had potions equetment scattered all over it. Sliding a small cauldron over in front of her, but being careful of her injuries, she began to make a healing potion.   
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Stuff still tastes like shit, even after all the time that I have been using it. Digusting! Well at least it works unlike the crap that Madam Phomfrey feeds you.", said Hermione out loud to herself after taking the potion she had just made. Soon after that, she began to feel even worse because of the healing that was taking place on her skin. It hurt worse than it does when you have to regrow your bones.Hermione clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth against the pain of the potion.   
  
About ten minutes later all of the pain had subsided, leaving Hermione only with a few new scarres and a deep pain that no potion could ever hope to heal.  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Back in the Sytherian Common Room, Draco Malfoy was pacing around the fireplace, ignoring everyone and thing but his thoughts.   
  
He could not stop thinking about "that mudblood Granger", as he so nicely put it. Ever since the day on the train when they had shared a compartment, he couldn't stop thinking about her. "What is so special about her, that I can't get her out of my mind?!", he screamed in his head.  
  
Other students in the Common Room were beginning to get a little nervous watching him pace, non-stop for over an hour. As they began to head out for the Great Hall for lunch, he stayed behind, still lost in his thoughts.   
  
Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and looked up, face pale and eyes bloodshot. Hermione Granger had the same kind of marks he got last summer, for refusing to become a Death Eater.  
  
********************************  
"How is everything going at Hogwarts Severus? I trust young Draco Malfoy has come to his senses about refusing to join us? Does he need be taught another lesson? And how is Granger? I trust she is being a stuck-up know-it-all mudblood as usual?", asked the cold, dark voice of The Dark Lord Voldemort.  
  
Snape clenched his teeth and lied,"My Lord, young Malfoy is behaving the same as usual, and....so is Granger."  
  
Severus Snape didn't know how wrong he was on both accounts. He just knew that he must inform Dumbledore of Voldemort's seemingly new interest in Hermione Granger.  
************************************  
Sigh, so much for long. I have writers block again!  
Oh well, maybe the next chapter will be better, I predict that there will be about another   
six or seven chapters. Til next time. 


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione's French

Ok, I am not sure how this chapter is going to turn out, but I will do my best and give you my best.  
  
Chapter 5- Hermione's French  
  
The next moring Hermione awoke back in her dormintory. Getting up, she swore when she felt the stiffness in her body, from the potion. She conjored up and mirror and saw that her face was spotless, it was the only place on her body she could completely hide, her wounds, with magic. If Hermione removed the magic-cover, there would be scarrs and bruises all over her face, like there was on the rest of her body.  
  
"Uhhhhgg....I feel and look like shit, wonderful!", Hermione muttered sarcasticly to herself, as she hunted for clean robes. Then she noticed that her hands weren't in the best of shape. There were burns, brusises, scratches, and scarrs all over her visible skin, as well as the un-visible skin. All in all it was going to be quit hard to keep her wounds from her fellow students and teachers. This was the worst "they" had ever done to her, she didn't know why.  
  
Finally finding a clean uniform, Hermione head out of her privite dorm, the wonders of being a prefet, and headed down to the common room, the one that normal Gryffindors used.   
  
It was empty, everyone must have already gone to breakfast. She went and sat down in her usual corner   
and began to do a report on the book she had read about gillyweed, for extra credit. It annoyed the hell out of her, but she had to keep up the act of be an insufferable-know-it-all, as Professor Snape had it so nicely. Her real interest was dueling, she didn't know why, maybe because of who she was.  
  
"Hmmm......where is my schedual?? It has to be here somewhere.," she muttered to herself, looking around in her bag.  
  
Finally finding it, she looked at it and gasped. It was later than she had thought, she was about to be late for her first class, potions with the Sytherians! "Danmit! This is so fucked up! The dugeons are all the way on the other side of the school!"  
  
She grabbed her stuff and ran out of the common room, and down the many halls and stairways, towards the dungeons.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
"Granger you are late, care to exsplain why?," asked the cold sarcastic voice of Professor Snape, as Hermione came huffing in just 3 minutes late. She was about to do what she usually did when she did something that dipleased a professor, apologize profusly and beg them to not take off points. But something was different this time, she didn't want to keep acting like a suck up and a perfect little student. All her anger and pain was begenning to catch up with her, and she had to let some of it lose.  
  
She answered him,"Actually I was late because I was doing more important things, none of which are your business!"  
  
Snape looked shocked for a minute, and then his face positively burned with rage. "How dare you! You...you.......freak!! Thirty points from Gryffindor!! No, make that 50!!! And mock my words, Dumbledore will hear about this!! Now go sit down!," he seethed, his face a particualrly nice shade of purple.   
Hermione did nothing but roll her eyes, glared at anyone who dared glare at her for losing 50 House Points, and then went to her seat. As she was walking by Draco, he slipped his hand into her robes for a second, dropping something in her pocket and then let her be on her way.  
  
Reaching her seat in the far back corner, she sat and opened the note.  
  
Hermione,  
Meet me on the edge of the Forbidden Forest tonight, after dinner. I need to talk to you, and don't think about not showing, because if you don't. I will tell everyone what you can do, and that you get the shit beat out of you regularly.  
D.  
  
Hermione looked at him and glared her icyist glare, hating him at that moment. He had a power over her, no matter how small, it pissed the hell out of her. She hated be told what to do, and to be black mailed. The bastard!  
  
She sighed and wrote on the back of the note......  
  
D.  
You bastard! I will meet you, at the Forest, but I swear if you even think about telling anyone about what you know, then I will get sent to Azkaban for doing an unforgiviable on a student! You'll do well to remember that!  
H.  
  
..........and balled it up and threw it at his head. She nailed him in the side of his head, laughing while he tried to hide it from Pansy Parkinson, who was trying to take it from him.  
  
His face turned just a shite paler after he read her note, and he gulped. Hermione smiled at him evily and started on the asignment, finishing first as usual.  
  
*****************  
  
Professor Snape dimmised his 6th year Potions about 15 minutes earlier, because he needed to talk to Dumbledore about Granger.  
  
He hurried down the halls and came to Dumbledore's office entrance, the gargoyle smiling at him in a way that made him want to curse the statue. "Double Bubble.," Snape said at the gargoyle, and it jumped aside to let him enter.  
  
When he got to Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, eating......somthing.  
"What are you eating? It lookes like a slug!," said Snape disgusted at the thought.  
  
Dumbledore just smiled and said," It's a muggle candy called gum, I believe, it is very good. Would you like some?"  
  
Snape shook his head and said impatiently,"No, there is something I need to tell you, it's about my last meeting with you-know-who.," Dumbledore sat up straight and listened intently," He seems to have a new interest in a student her, Ms. Granger. I have no clue why, he only asked me if she was being a know-it-all-as usual.," he finished, with a worried look on his face.  
  
The headmaster of Hogwarts, actually looked surprized for once, it almost made his face unregonizable, because he usually had the look that said he knew more than he let on. "How could he know about Ms. Granger, period? Have you ever mentioned her when you were particualrly mad about something? Perhaps to another Death Eater, who then told Voldemort?," when Dumbledore said Voldermort, Snape flinched.  
  
Snape answered," No, of course not! I would never give away information like that!"  
  
"Calm down, Severus, I was only asking.," said the older wizard," Well then there is only one thing we can do, we wait. Weather we are waiting for Ms. Granger to tell us if she knows anything, or if we are waiting for Voldemore to make his first move. Either way, we must wait and be alert at all times. Do you understand Severus??," asked the headmaster worridly.   
  
"Yes, of course. Now I must go, I have my 7th years to teach in about 20 minutes.," answered Snape.  
  
***************  
Somewhere near the window, on a ledge, crouched Hermoine. She had been listening to the whole conversation, and she did not like what she had heard. She thought to herself, 'I shan't tell them a thing. It is better for everyone if no one knows, they don't need to. I can take care of this myself.'  
Then she climbed down and began walking to her next class, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts.  
****************  
  
Down the hall, where no student or teacher had ever had time or had to interest to explore, the painting of the women with purple eyes and silver hair, smiled sadly. It looked as if she knew something that no one else knew, and she did not plan on telling anyone anytime soon. All would be revealed soon enough.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Well, that's all for this chapter, I hope it kept your interest for at least a little while. Also, I want to say sorry to Serpent De Fu, I guess we were both acting rude, huh? Well, ja-ne till next time. 


	6. Another Close Call

Hey!!!! It is good to be back! I am sorry that I took so long with this chapter, I was kinda busy, but I know that is no excuse, lol. For those of you that have been having trouble finding my stories, cause I keep changing my pen name, just look for them by title, I am going to continue to change them. It is like an obsession, haha. Oh, ya, ya'll can call me Hecate-chan, no matter what my pen name is, to be a little less confusing.   
  
*******************  
  
Hecate-chan- I would like to introduce everyone to my muse, who finally came out of hiding. Wants some of the lime-light now, I suppose. Welcome my muse, Marcus Flint!!  
  
Marcus- Stop it! The only reason you let me come out of the closet, is because I got my teeth fixed! I never saw anything wrong with them! I am scared of dentists!!  
  
Hecate-chan- :whistles innocently: Whatever do you mean?? You went to the dentist of your own free will! Now, say hi to everybody!  
  
Marcus- :miserably: Hi, my name is Marcus, and I have straight, pearly teeth.  
  
Hecate-chan- Good, now lets get on with the story! And no, don't even ask, cause you probably won't be in the story, but if you are, your teeth will still be straight.  
  
Marcus- :begins to cuss and threaten Hecate with his wand, little does he know that it is fake!:  
**********************  
Chapter 6- Almost Caught  
  
Hermione paced around her dorm, impatiently. She was still pissed off that Malfoy knew about her "secret life". If he knew, then she knew he probably wouldn't keep his mouth shut for long about. His little note had already proven that. Damn him!  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was time for dinner to begin. She didn't feel like eating tonight, so she decided to practice before her meeting with Malfoy.  
  
***********************  
  
Hermione walked out of the castle and onto the Quidditch Pitch, as it was the most desolate place right now. With her, she carried a medium pouch of what looked like small snitch sized balls. Also she had ditched her boring school robes, for some strange muggle clothing.  
She was wearing deer-skin leggings, battle style, and a tight tank top, that ended an inch above her belly-button. Her shoes consisted of knee length black boots, that didn't have much heal. Her hip-length curly, red-brown hair, was back in a tight french braid. Around her waist, was a belt, that had a rapier, hanging down from a sheath. On her other side, there were several small daggers, that had a spell on them, so that they would magically replenish themselves when needed.   
  
She crouched down and reached into the pouch, and pulled out a small black ball. Getting out her wand, she tossed the ball into the air, and then cast a transfiguration spell, which turned the ball into a black silloette. The shadow had a rapier in its hands, and got in position for a duel. Hermione did likewise and they faced off, the shadow making the first cut.   
  
Hermione parried it, and then did a cut of her own. She knocked the sword out of his hands, and if he were real he would be bleeding. They commenced to hand-to-hand, but she still ended up kicking his ass. Putting all of her anger and frustration into what she was doing, she soon beat it, and it turned to dust. She got out another ball and did the same, fighting it for a while, and then finally beating it. She only did this for sport and to keep in shape, since she had long since passed that age that these shadow fighters, were any serious challenge. She had been using them since she was about nine.   
  
Time had flown by and soon it was time for her to meet Draco in the forest, she was about to be late. She gathered all of her stuff together and set off, having no idea what was about to happen, and what was soon to come.  
  
********************  
"Your late.," was the first thing that came out of Draco's mouth, when she stepped into the clearing.   
  
Then he looked her over and raised an eyebrow at her. She glared at him and he backed off a little. "So, what do you want Malfoy?," she spat at him, eager to hurry up and be able to leave.  
  
"I want to know your secret. Or should I say secrets, what is with your outfit? You look as if you are about to go off to battle. Care to explain?," he asked in that Malfoy pompous way of his.  
  
She answered,"No, not particularly. It is once again, another thing that is none of your business!"  
  
"Well aren't you just full of surprises. Anything I don't know, or are you all out in the open?"  
  
"Bite me."  
  
He looked at her in a suggestive way, that said he could easily comply, and she considered knocking him out cold. She just rolled her eyes and glared at him, getting more and more annoyed at him, he had made her come out here for nothing.  
  
Draco was suddenly in front of me, his nose a mere inch away from my own. I could feel his breath on my face, and I felt myself blush, for what reason, I did not know. He looked into my eyes, as if he were trying to find something, perhaps what I have been hiding. Then suddenly, I pulled my eyes from his and stepped back, startled. "What are you playing at?!," Hermione asked, her voice quivering,"What do you want from me?"  
  
He looked puzzled at her sudden change of mood and answered, "I know that you are hiding something from everyone. You have changed over the years, Granger, and now it looks as if it is destroying you. You get the shit beat out of you, you let Weasel and Potty get their hands all over you, you talk back to Snape, and you have strange powers. There is something going on, and you know about it!," he finished, looking a little pissed.  
  
Hermione was about to yell at him, tell him to back the fuck off, when he was thrown to the ground, by a dark green light. Following his fall, came out about four Death Eaters, all with their wands out. Hermione cursed and cut a back flip, putting distance between her and her attackers. That confused them for a minute, giving her the time she needed, to get out own wand and get into a dueling stance. They looked at each other warily, Hermione knew who these men were, they were the ones that had given her all these marks, scars, and pains ever since her first year. Now, it seemed as if they knew she was about to tell someone her secret, and was here to stop it. "Your father sent us to you. He is watching you and we are here to warn you. Do not tell anyone anything, for if you do, you will regret the day you were ever born. He will make sure of that, as he said himself."   
That said they all raced back into the forest, probably finding a place far enough away so they could apparate.  
  
Hermione waited to make sure they were gone, and then went to Draco's side. He had come to, but had wisely stayed down, to avoid further confrontation. "What just happened?," he asked curiously.  
  
Hermione froze and just looked at him, her eyes begging him to not make her have to say anything. They sat like that, she leaning over him, her hands checking for wounds, he laying propped up by his elbows, staring into her face wonderingly. As if my magic, their faces came closer and closer together, until their lips touched. It wasn't a passionet kiss, nor was it very long, but while it lasted, it was the sweetest thing any of them had ever expierenced. Draco was still caught up in the kiss, when Hermione pulled sharply away. Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Getting up quickly, she unwilling let out a bone-wrenching sob, and then took off towards the castle.  
  
Draco sat stunned for a mere minute longer, before jumping up and taking off after her. It was way past curfew, so when Hermione ran into the halls, Draco right behind her, there was no one to stop them. She ran down many hallways and up many staircases, eager to get away from him. He soon fell behind and had to stop.  
  
He looked around at where he was, and saw that he had ended up in the North Tower. Turning around he walked back towards the Sytherian Common Room, all the while thinking about her and what had happened tonight. He was so confused, what did she have to do with the Death Eaters and what in god's name possesd him to kiss her? For all he knew, she could be a Death Eater herself! Draco shook his head and gave the password "Serpentsortia", and then climbed into the common room.   
  
Instead of going to bed he went and sat down on one of the couches to think. Why would Granger know any Death Eaters? That was the most often thought that was crossing his mind, he just couldn't stop thinking about it. He himself had stood up to his father the previous summer, and was beaten and disowned for it. Now, he lived with Snape, who was his gardiuan, until he turned 17.  
  
Deciding to stop thinking about the problem at hand for the time being, he went up to his own private dormitory, the wonders of being a prefect. He fell asleep, still thinking about Hermione, his own messed up life, and the kiss they had shared. He had no idea what it had meant, or if had any real meaning other than lust. He wasn't sure that he wanted to find out, at any rate, the way things were going now. Life was getting to be so screwed up.....  
  
************************  
  
In her own dormitory, Hermione was having much different thoughts. Thoughts of her adoptive family, thoughts of the Death Eaters, and what they could say to her father. She hated to call him that, he didn't deserve the title. He was a cold hearted, ruthless bastard, who had no sense at all. But, then how could he have loved her mother, as much as he did, or as much as Hermione could remember. When her mother was still alive, her father had been one of the happiest men on Earth. Yet, when she died, he acted as if she had never existed. He had cast Hermione off to live with a different family, when she was still just a little kid. Why? She had always asked herself that. It could be because of who he was, but when she was little she always thought it was because she had been a bad girl. Hermione had wasted some 3 years of her life thinking that it was her fault for making her father so bitter and cold, and that it was her fault he didn't want her.  
  
Maybe it was because she looked just like her mother, that was her original thought, and that is one of the reasons she looked as she does now. Her curly red-brown hair, was actually just a spell, the same with her brown eyes. Hardly ever was she seen, even by herself, in her true form. All she had ever wanted was to please her father, make him see that he was wrong in casting her aside, that he really did love her, as she needed to be loved. Now, she had the chance to do just that, but would it make him love her? Or would it just make him satisfied that he had gotten his way, once more.  
  
Hermione threw herself down on her bed in frustration and anger. She was confused, oh so very confused, and all the things that had happed tonight and recently, were not helping at all. She sighed and changed into her pajamas, and then went to sleep, her mind still a whirlwind of thought. 'Oh well,' she thought,' tommorow is another day.'  
  
****************  
  
Hecate-chan- Well what do you think people?? Was it worth the wait? What do you think Marcus?  
  
Marcus-.....  
  
Hecate-chan-:rolls eyes: Don't mind him, he is mad because I won't give him back his real wand, and that his fake one turned into a rubber chicken.  
  
Marcus- Shut up!  
  
Hecate-chan- Nope, this is way too much fun! All the finger cramps I am getting are well worth it!  
  
Marcus-:sighs: You are hopeless, completely and totally hopeless.  
Hecate-chan- Maybe, but I am happy!! LOL, so I guess it is time to say good-bye, we have other stories to work on! So, bye bye, my faithful readers! Until next time! Say good bye Marcus! Or else you won't get to sleep in my room, it will be the cupboard for you!  
  
Marcus- Bye bye, till next time!  
  
****************  
  
Well, people that is all for chapter 6!! I hope you liked it, I know I did. Serpent De Fu- Did it have enough "steam" in there for you? I tried the best I could, without giving away too much information too early. Well, I am off the bed now, it being past 12 am here. So bye!! 


	7. The Secret Is Out, To Draco

Hey people! You didn't have to wait very long for this one, huh? I am sooo bored, and I know that this day it going to go by at a snails pace. It is December 24th, and I am sooo fed up with just walking around the house, so I am going to finish this chapter today. Also, I am going to try to get another chapter out on Can't Run Away From The Past. Even though I just updated it last night. Also, I am going to start doing dedications in each chapter, go to my other story and you will get a better explanation. Well, here we go!  
  
******************  
Hecate-chan: Welcome back people! I am here with Marcus, and I still have his wand! ::smiles evilly::  
  
Marcus: ::sighs and sulks:: I want my wand back!   
  
Hecate-chan: Well I want a boyfriend, but you see me sitting here updating stories on Saturdays don't ya? So tough luck! Haha!  
  
Marcus: But...but I am useless without my wand!  
  
Hecate-chan: ::mutters:: Got that right! ::in a more normal voice:: Anyways lets get on with the story, shall we??   
  
Marcus: Isn't that my line??  
  
Hecate-chan: Oh well, it is still early and I haven't had my coffee yet, so it doesn't matter! So lets get started, this is going to be a long day.  
  
********************  
This Chapter Is Dedicated To: Aer Aktis, because I really adore her story, and would just love it if she would update!!! Ok, and because she is a great author!  
  
********************  
  
Hermione's Secret  
Chapter 7-The Secret Is Out, To Draco  
  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling horrible and with a major headache. There were tear stains on her pillow, for she had gone to sleep crying. She didn't want to get up, but she had no choice, it was Wensday, so she had classes.   
  
Dragging herself out of bed, she looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5:00 am, she still had hours before breakfast. She groaned and wanted to go back to sleep, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. She pulled on a silver halter top and a pair of hip hugger blue jeans, then pulled her Hogwarts robes over it. Hermione decided to go to her secret room, and take that disgusting potion that would make her feel better.  
  
Walking out of her private dorm, she looked around to be sure that no one could follow her. Ariving at the painting of the women with silver hair, and violet eyes, she said the password ," Alumos Cortainus."   
  
Walking in, she discarded her robes and walked to table in the back. She got out the same potion she had used the other time, and took a deep swig from it. Almost gagging, she swallowed it down, and put the bottle back. Then she went and sank down in one of the plushy chairs that sat in the middle of the room. She still had a nasty taste in her mouth, but she already felt better.   
  
Hermione decided to write a letter telling him to meet her this time, and hopefully it won't be interrupted this time. She got out a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
Since we didn't get to finish our little meeting the last time, lets try again. Meet me tonight on top of the Astronomy Tower, at midnight. And keep your bug mouth shut, what you know is none of your busniness, and you'd do well to remember that!   
Hermione  
  
  
She rolled it up and then walked to the Owlry to send it. She couldn't use Crookshanks because he had been killed the previous summer, by Death Eaters.  
  
************  
  
After she sent the note to Malfoy, it was time for breakfast. She was on her way to the Great Hall, when she bumped into something warm, hard, and soft. She fell, and when she looked up, she saw that it was Draco Malfoy with her letter in his hand. "How did you get it so fast, I just sent it like ten minutes ago!" she asked, still on the floor. He just stared at her before answering, " Well, I was on a nice walk when I was ran into by this really big barn owl," he said sarcastically. Hermione couldn't help it, she started cracking up at the idea of Malfoy being knocked over by a barn owl! While she was rolling around on the floor laughing, Draco looked at her as if she were crazy, which she probably was with as little sleep as she had been getting.   
  
"Why are you still sitting on the floor? Do you, need some help?" he asked as he extended a hand towards her. She glared at his hand, for a minute, before taking it and hauling herself up. To her surprise he pulled her towards his body, and didn't let her hand go. He looked into her eyes again, and she couldn't move. She was mesmerized by his dark smoky blue eyes, eyes that held so much pain, anger, sorrow, loss, fear, and secrets. Much like what her own eyes must hold.   
  
'Why is he trying to find out all of my secrets? If he knew, he would just hate me even more, and probably turn me in to Dumbledore,' she thought despairingly as the look in his eyes got more and more intense. She felt like crying, it was as if he were finding out everything about her, like, like a wave of something floating through her head.  
  
Suddenly she realized that he was reading her mind! "Your a telepath!?" she screeched and tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. He looked horrified, he knew her secrets, all of her secrets.  
  
"Let me go!" she cried and tried once again to wrench herself away, but it was to no avail, he held on tight.  
  
"You...you are the Heir of Sytherian!" he yelled at her horrified. He couldn't believe it, she was pure blood!  
  
Hermione suddenly stopped fighting him, and he jerked in surprise, and she took her chance. Pushing him away, she got up and ran away as fast as she could, crying and sobbing the whole time. He wasted no time and took off after her, intent on not letting her get away this time.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione had ran to the top of Astronomy Tower and collapsed against a piller of stone. She was still crying her heart out, little bone wrenching sobs, that shook her whole body. She felt violated, and dirty. Every little last part of her had been discovered, it felt like, but it couldn't have been. As far as she knew, he had only been reading her mind for a few seconds.  
  
Her head shot up from her knees when she heard footsteps coming near her. Before she could move, she saw Draco crouched down in front of her. She couldn't take it anymore and just let all of her anger out, "Why do you keep following me! Why can't you just leave me alone, I mean, haven't you found out everything you wanted to know! You violated me, made me feel low!! I hate you, I hate you, I..hate...you....." she finished, overcome with more tears.  
  
To her utter surprise he didn't have a nasty retort ready at hand, instead he took her into his arms and held her, despite the fact that she once again tried to get away. Finally when she could fight no longer, she slumped against him and cried what was left of her tears.   
  
Draco said nothing, just held her tightly, his mind going a mile a minute. He couldn't believe all he had found out about her. Her life had been a living hell, even worse than his. And he now knew why she got the shit beat out of her regularly. She had tried to tell someone, he didn't know who, her secrets. She was caught, and was now still paying the price for it, three years later.   
  
Not wanting to think about morbid things like this now, he just held her until she stopped crying. It was as if an understanding had come between them, for they were both going through similar things. He had a feeling that something would happen soon, he just didn't know what. He didn't even care, or seem to notice that he was missing all of his classes.  
  
**********  
  
Hecate-chan: Ugggg!!! I hate that ending, but I can't think of anything else for this chapter!! Grrrr!!!  
Marcus: Awww, don't worry about it, you are trying to get as man chapters out as possible before you have to go to your grandmother's house, right? So I'm guessing we will have the next chapter out soon! Don't worry!  
  
Hecate-chan: ::looking very surprised at Marcus:: Ok, if you say so, I guess. Well, bye people!!   
  
************* 


End file.
